Love and Hate: The Line
by samwizethebrave
Summary: Kurt can't stand Blaine. Blaine can't stand Kurt. Santana thinks otherwize. But... What will happen when they are paired together for a drama project and their theme is Love? Will normal ever be back at McKinley? Klaine. Brittana. Multichaptered. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Drama? Love? What!

**A/N: Hello! This is my very first Klaine fanfiction:) Please don't hate, but I do take _constructve Criticism _very well. It is COMPLETELY AU so please don;t get all confused. In this Dave Karofsky is not nice, but he dosesn't bully Kurt any more than all the other Jocks do. Blaine doesn't go to dalton. I think that's enough from me, so please R&R (If I get more reviews then I shall be more inclined to update, just saying...) From your ovely samwisegamgee(leah)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee... Or Bambi... All I own is MANY glee T-shirts... and a Bambi mug... I drink out of it when I'm feelin' down.**

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt! Come back, you can't do this again." Mercedes Jones called down the now empty school corridor. Kurt spun round, and gave her one of his trademark bitch glares.

"Oh my god Mercedes! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? There is now way I am going to go back in there. Not with Karofsky and the rest of the jocks in there!" Kurt shouted back at her, sounding harsher than he meant.

"Then at least come with me to get your bag." Mercedes looked at him, "Please?"

"Fine! But I swear 'Cedes I'm leaving this damn place as soon as I can." Kurt said, linking arms with her and making his way back to the classroom where he was completely embarrassed only a few minutes ago.

"Don't worry boo; it was all just a prank." Mercedes said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"A prank? Mercedes a prank is phoning someone with a British accent, pretending to deliver sofas. Not making _every single word in every single slide _of my PowerPoint presentation the word 'fag'... In _pink_!" Kurt said back, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Kurt, you don't have to go back in there if you don't wanna..." Mercedes said, looking at the floor as they arrived at the classroom door.

"Screw this," Kurt murmured pushing open the door, and walking into the room to get his back (Which was on the other side of the room, go figure.)

"What's wrong fa—I mean _Kurt_?" One of the jocks smirked.

"Fuck off." Kurt said calmly as he picked up his bag. He hurried out of the room before anybody could say anything to him. "Where the hell are the teachers in this place?" He asked Mercedes when he got out of the classroom.

"I don't know boo, do you wanna go to the Lima bean?" Mercedes asked opening her locker and putting all her books back. "I don't really want to go back there either, not after what they did to you..." She explained.

"If it's okay, I'd rather be alone at the moment, sorry 'Cedes." Kurt said, squeezing her hand kindly.

"No problem babe, call me if you need me?" She said, "I'm gonna go home."

"Thanks, I'll call you later maybe? Bye." He said, waving her off. He got to his locker and put everything back before going outside and walking towards his car. His phone buzzed, and he got it out of his pocket; it was a text from Finn.

**Hey bro, you alright? –F**

Kurt was about to reply, when he walked into someone, sending his phone—his _new phone _crashing to the concrete floor and smashing into a bazillion pieces.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" Kurt yelled, "Watch where you're going."

"Well you're the one with the phone to be fair..."

Kurt's head snapped up, when he heard the voice, _Oh this is NOT happening! _He thought. The last person he wanted to talk to was Blaine _Anderson._

"What do you want Anderson?" Kurt snapped, bending over to pick his phone-parts off the floor.

"To go into school... I go here too you know." Blaine said pointing towards the building. Kurt felt very embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Well get the hell out of my way!" Kurt said, looking down at him.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..." Blaine smirked, blocking Kurt's way.

"Actually I was perfectly fine, until _you _walked into me." Kurt said in a strained voice as he glared at Blaine.

"Whatever, I will let you carry on with skipping Drama class; I will see you tomorrow hopefully... _not." _He added with a grin that screamed sarcastic.

"Shut up Blaine. I can do what I want." Kurt said pushing past him and getting into his navigator.

* * *

Blaine watched as he saw Kurt walk away from him. He turned around, and kicked the first thing he saw which just so happened to be a lamppost.

"Shit!" Blaine yelped as he clutched his injured foot. He was about to go into the boys locker rooms when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around, and saw Santana Lopez staring at him with a humorous look on her face and one eyebrow raised.

"Kicking lampposts again are we?" She said with a trademark smirk "Boy you must really hate the way Hummel treats you."

"Santana, not now." Blaine moaned.

"Blaine as much as I hate to admit it, but you're the closest friend I have, well apart from Britt but I think that our genders sort of get in the way of us being _that _close, and... I really care about you." Santana said.

"I really do not want a detailed explanation of what you and Brittany do in your private time." Blaine murmured.

"Someone jealous his best friends getting more action than he is?" Santana asked winking at him.

"Shut up." Blaine snapped.

"You really like him don't you. I've never seen you this depressed since you forced me to watch Bambi with you. Worst mistake of my life, Anderson." Santana said.

"You have _no _idea Santana. It's like when he talks to me I just go into bitch mode and I can't stop what comes out of my mouth. He _hates _me." Blaine whined.

"Geez Blaine, don't go all gay bitch on me. It's not fun when Britt does it, but with you; it's just depressing." Santana said, "I'll help you pull Hummel. Auntie Tana has a plan."

"Santana I'm really past the point of caring, just do what you have to." Blaine said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the drama room.

* * *

"Alright class! We're going to be doing some acting! Fashionably late I see, come on in guys, we're just about to begin!" Miss Holiday said as Blaine and Santana walked into the room, fifteen minutes late.

"Why is Miss Holiday teaching us?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't know, just sit down." Santana said back, unlike many other subjects Santana tried really hard in drama, and actually paid attention.

"Right, I wanted to shake things up a little bit, but the school board said you have to stick to the curriculum, but doesn't mean it can't be fun! I am going to put you into threes and then I'll come round separately and get you acting! So come up when I call your names. Santana, Tina and... Artie! Rachel, Mike and David!—"

"I'm not going with him Miss, as you know I am a very talented performer and David Karofsk—"

"Shut up Berry, nobody cares how talented you are. Just go and work with him." Santana snapped, and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway... Quinn and Finn!—

"Miss I will have to ask you not to pair my boyfriend—"

"Rachel shut the fuck up!" A loud voice yelled from the door. The whole class turned to see Kurt Hummel glaring directly at Rachel. She immediately stopped talking and stood even closer to Finn.

"Kurt! Good to see you, thought you weren't going to show. You are with... Oh it seems we have one pair, hope that's okay with you guys." Miss Holiday said looking at Blaine. He couldn't help but wonder why she was looking at him instead of Kurt, unless... _No. She wouldn— "_Blaine Anderson!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... I do cliffhangers alot... You want to see what happens next? :D Review and alert guys, review and alert! :D If you have any questions, please ask, I will answer anything you need to know (Unless it gives away the plot line) Thankyou! -Leah *Oh, and sorry... In this, Kurt swears...* If you don't like it, don't continue reading, thanks for stopping by anyway! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Romeo and Romeo

**A/N: I know I posted NOT that long ago, but I made a promise to myself I would post after I got 50 visitors I would update, I won't do that again... But speaking of visitors and hits, OMG thankyou so so so much! I love you all! **

**Thankyou to these people who gave me reviews fot that chapter: **

** StarGleekCaitlin: Thankyou! You didn't have to wait long for an update ;) :P xxx**

**MesserMessa: Thanks for saying it looks promising and you're excited, it means a lot3! **

**A.R.D: I'm glad to know you liked it very much! :D :D**

**This chapter is where it all starts! I'm not sure if I've got the characters right, or if they are like completely different people, but I hope you like it! Please R&R I will try and update tomorrow Sunday or Monday if I get some reviews :P Please enjoy! Also I take suggestions for plots and stuff, so if there's anything you want to happen/don't want to happen, please tell me and I'll try and do my best to make it work! –Leah (Samwize) **

**Disclaimer: Yes I do not own glee. Way to rub it in my face . Grr.**

* * *

Both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with matching looks of utter shock and disbelief. There was no way they could possibly work together without killing each other. Kurt had only been back in the school for about five minutes, and already the worst thing imaginable had happened. Kurt tried getting Miss Holiday's attention but she was too busy reeling out other names of people who were working together.

"Hey Kurtsie." An airy voice behind him said.

"Hi Britt." Kurt said without even turning around.

"Did you get Tana's text?" She said with a childish grin. Kurt looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did. It said that I had come here and that it was very very important. So what does she want?" Kurt asked, trying his hardest not to be angry with Brittany, she was innocent in all this after all; he had the feeling however that Santana was not.

"Why don't you go to your locker for a moment Kurt... Take your coat with you. Check the pockets when you're there." Someone whispered in his ear. "Good job Britt." Santana said smiling at the other girl; they linked pinkies and went back over to their groups, but before Santana turned around she shot Kurt a look that said 'Do it or I'll kill you.'

Kurt sighed and turned to leave, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. _What now?_ He thought.

"Kurt, um where are you going?" Blaine asked when Kurt saw him.

"To my locker." Kurt said slowly. "Now get off me."

Blaine's face went bright red with embarrassment when he realised his hand was still on Kurt's shoulder, sort of caressing it.

"Right, uh. Off you go then." He said.

* * *

Kurt got to his locker and looked through his pockets. His hand came into contact with something cold and smooth. He took it out and realised it was a phone. _Santana's _phone.

He sighed and flipped it open to be met with a string of text messages. From Santana and Blaine. He creased his brows in confusion before beginning to read them.

**Hey Santana, how are things with you and Britt? –B**

_What do you think? She's still with Artie. This sucks. –S_

Too far back, Kurt thought as he scrolled down some more. He was about to give up when something caught his eye. It was _his _name.

_Jeez Anderson what is it with you and Hummel? –S_

**I don't know; whenever he looks at me I can't breathe. His eyes are just so... This is slightly awkward over text. I'm going to stop now. –B**

_I don't need all of the details. All I know is that he's gay. You're gay. Go and make unicorn babies or whatever it is you do. –S_

**Subtle Santana. But seriously though I think I'm in love with him. –B **

Kurt choked on the air that he was breathing. What the _fuck _was this? It had to be some kind joke. Blaine hated him, they hated each other.

"Keep reading Kurt, keep reading." He told himself as he carried on reading.

_Love? Jesus you move fast ;) –S_

**Well. Not love but you know what I mean. I really really like him and I know that I shouldn't but I do –B**

_Call me? And we'll both sort out our issues. –S_

Kurt kept scrolling down but couldn't find any other mention of his name. He let out a shaky breath and put the phone back into his pocket. Then a thought occurred; the texts were sent about a month ago when Artie and Santana were still together. So maybe... Blaine doesn't like him anymore. That would make everything so much easier. But how could Kurt find out? Kurt could only think of one way, but it would be very risky... And not to mention the fact that they hated each other... _there's a fine line between love and hate. Maybe that line's a string... Of texts_. He sighed and began to make his way back to drama with a composed look on his face. He _would _find out if Blaine liked him by the end of this drama project no matter what it took.

* * *

Blaine was just about to go looking for Kurt when said boy walked through the door, he was about to tell Miss Holiday that Kurt was back when Kurt winked at him. He _winked._ Blaine almost fell over and the words died on his tongue as he stared at Kurt; eyes wide with shock.

"Kurt you're back! Come over here with Blaine and I" Miss said ushering Kurt over to Blaine and herself. "Now I am going to borrow Will's hat idea here so pick out a piece of paper and that will be your theme for the rest of this project."

Kurt immediately reached into the bag at the same time as Blaine and they pulled out two pieces of paper. Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt looked at Blaine, they were both ready to murder each other for the piece of paper the other was holding.

"Only one theme guys."  
"Mine!" They both said at the same time.

"Now now boys, let me pick for you." Santana said snatching the paper out of their hands. She unfolded them carefully and looked at them with an amused expression.

"They want this one." Santana said handing Miss Holiday a piece of paper. Kurt looked over Miss Holidays shoulder and his heart leaped. His plan was _so _going to work. Blaine however looked the complete opposite. _This is going to kill him... If he likes me that is._ Kurt thought gleefully.

"Your theme is... Love!" Miss Holiday beamed looking between the pair.

Santana smirked at them before dropping the piece of paper and letting it flutter to the ground as she walked off. Blaine looked down to the floor and saw that the paper had one word scribbled on it. 'Hate' How ironic.

"Let's get going with our _performance" _Kurt said, biting his lip to keep from laughing at Blaine's shocked expression.

"You're seriously going to do this?" Blaine yelped, looking at Kurt with a wild expression.

"I want to be a performer, so I will have to work with people I don't like sometimes. May as well get used to it and practice while I can." Kurt said easily glancing over at Santana who was deep in conversation with Brittany.

"But _love" _Blaine croaked.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said stroking Blaine's cheek. "Grow up."

Blaine almost fainted when he felt Kurt's hand on his cheek. It was so soft, and it smelled like coconut. _Focus Blaine, focus!_ He thought.

"Fine. Let's do it. What does the sheet say?" Blaine asked stepping away from Kurt.

"What you don't like my hand?" Kurt smirked.

_I love your hand _"Kurt..." He paused. "Grow up."

"Okay... It says... We have to create a polished improvisation piece based on a performance which we have both seen... Okay so love. This should be easy." Kurt said.

"Do you think we could do love between two brothers or—"

"I think we should do Romeo and Juliet." Kurt cut in."

"I- Um. But... We're uh you know..." Blaine began awkwardly.

"Fine, fine Romeo and Romeo then. It doesn't actually have to be exactly the same. Just have a similar story line and stuff like that."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Kurt?" Blaine stammered, his face growing hot with pure embarrassment.

"Scared Blaine?" Kurt smirked, "If you want... I could be your brother—"

"Fine! Fine Kurt you win. Let's do this and get it over with."

"So... Do you want to be Romeo... Or Romeo?" Kurt asked. _This was going to be fun... _

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked... Romeo and Romeo ahha I will be working with the other groups in this fanfic, and trust me there will be some Brittana Finchel, and even a bit of Quinchel Arguing going on. Drama class is going to be full of... Well Drama in this fanfic! Pleasse R&R : D –Leah33**


	3. Chapter 3: Hey sexy

**A/N Wow! I was not expecting this much of a responce to this story. I know I keep updating, but I just can't help it, I'm having so much fun writing! Thankyou for the alerts and favourites its unbelievable! And once again thankyou to my lovely reviewers:**

**SheDreamedOfParadise: Thanks for the kind words! The idea's been floating around my head fr some time now, I thought I'd write it down! :P **

**emily mae91: Thanks for saying you love the story! :D **

**Katie-98: Aw thanks for saying it's amazing, I've always been insecure about my writing and that really means a lot to me33**

**Here we go chapter three! R&R because reviews make the world go round... And I love hearing what you all have to say! :D **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. I own the box sets.. But somehow I don't think that counts... -Leah**

Kurt sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He shared a room with Finn, because even though they (Him, Burt, Carol and Finn) had moved house they had to share a room. But Kurt really didn't mind. The room was big enough and they had their own bathroom; not to mention the walk in closet! He looked around the corner to see if Finn was in yet, he wasn't, which was good. He needed to have a talk with Santana. He got up and walked slowly over to his bag and reached out for his phone. He sat cross legged on his bed and typed in her number. It rang a few times before she finally answered.

"What?" She snapped; she never was nice on the phone to people. Kurt leant his back against the headboard and looked up.

"What was all that about in drama today?" He asked her closing his eyes.

"That was _me _trying to help _you _finally get some. You should be thanking me." Kurt could practically hear her sarcastic grin.

"Satan—I mean Santana, what makes you so sure that _I _like _him?_" Kurt asked her sitting up with nervousness.

"Please, nobody argues _that _much with a guy they don't like. If you really didn't want in his pants, you would just leave him alone. I know you Kurt Hummel ." Santana sighed.

"How did you even know we were going to be together for the drama?"

"I switched your names... And a few others." Santana said with a laugh.

"Santana... You didn't... Rachel? Finn? Oh my god if they find out—"

"Jeez Hummel relax, they won't find out. Besides did you not see the look on her face?"

"Fine... But why did you put yourself with Tina and Artie?" Kurt asked growing tired of his friend's strange ways.

"Because they can _act. _Have you not seen Tina in full Goth mode it's scary. And Artie, sympathy points. How can a guy in a wheelchair get a low mark?" Santana said.

"You're a real bitch sometimes. Blaine and I are going to kill each other by the end of this damn project!" Kurt snapped.

"Actually I believe you kill yourselves; isn't it... 'Thus with a kiss I die?'" Santana smirked.

"How did you know we were doing Romeo and Juliet?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Blaine and I are friends; shoot me. And he couldn't wait to tell me that _you _had chosen it, after you winked at him. He was verrrry confused." She purred.

"Don't purr at me." Kurt said but he couldn't help but smile at the fact Blaine was so flustered.

"Kurt I'm home!" Burt's voice shouted followed by the slam of a door.

"Dad's home Santana, speak to you later." Kurt said as he hurriedly shut his phone. "Hey dad!" He called as he walked down the stairs to his father.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" Burt asked.

"It was good, we have a new drama project." Kurt said and mentally kicked himself as he said it.

"That's good, you with your friends?" Burt asked, smiling as he put some toast into the toaster.

"Um.. No I'm not actually I'm with a boy called Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said carefully.

"I'm sure you two kids will get on just fine." Burt said.

_Not likely._ "Yeah, I'm sure we will."

"What are you doing?" Burt asked him.

_No no no no no. _"Um.. we'redoingromeoandjuliet." Kurt said quickly attempting to run out of the room.

"Stop. Kurt... Did you just say you're doing Romeo and Juliet?" Burt asked looking at him anxiously.

"Yes..." Kurt said, his face reddening.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? With all the bullies?" Burt said slowly.

"Oh my god, yes dad! I do think it's a good idea, because Karofsky is the only one who is even in drama class, and no one even knows why he's there. Plus he's with Rachel berry they're bound to do something more embarrassing than Blaine and I" Kurt practically shouted.

"Hey guys, I'm back" Finn shouted.

"Hey Finn, how was football practice?" Burt asked.

"It was alright, Rachel was there making sure me and Quinn didn't do anything 'inappropriate'. The Cheerios practice on the same court as us." Finn explained when he saw Burt and Kurt's looks of confusion.

"Finn was put with Quinn in Drama." Kurt told his dad.

"Oh." Burt said, and both boys realised that that information meant absolutely nothing to Burt Hummel.

"I'm going upstairs, see you later dad!"

"Me too, bye Burt." Finn added.

"Hey Finn." Kurt said, without looking up from his Vogue as Finn walked into the room; he had just had a shower because of football practice.

"Ohmygod!" Finn yelped. Kurt automatically looked up, and wished he hadn't.

"God!" Kurt screeched as he threw his face into his mattress.

"Don't look, don't look!" Finn yelled as Kurt heard him run over to his dresser.

"Why would I fucking look Finn?" Kurt yelled, his voice muffled from the sheets.

"I'm good, you can er get up now." Finn said. Kurt looked up cautiously and sighed when he saw that Finn was fully clothed.

"Next time knock." Kurt said with a smirk.

"It's _my _room." Finn snapped.

"Do you want that to happen again? Because I don't! I think you've scarred me for life." Kurt snapped back. There was a knock on the door, and Burt walked in not even waiting for a response.

"Alright, what happened here?" He said looking between Kurt's face and Finns bright red one.

"Finn came in... He was wearing nothing." Kurt said his face too turning a deep shade of red.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be in here?"

"Um, I think 'I'm going upstairs, see you later dad' covers it!" Kurt said.

"Okay, boys calm down. I think it's safe to say this was all an accident. Now I'm going to go downstairs I'm missing a game" Burt said, "At least you can say you're really brothers now."

"Never do that again Finn." Kurt said picking up his magazine.

"I er.. Right." Finn mumbled. Neither one of them looked at each other for the rest of the evening.

After the very awkward ride to school in Kurt's car, he and Finn went straight to the studio for Drama class. After seconds two voices could be heard over everyone else's.

"Quinn I don't think that _that _is a good idea for your performance with my boyfriend." Rachel Berry snapped.

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do with the theme 'Prom' I thought 'A Cinderella story' was a perfect film to base our performance on." Quinn said loudly.

"Finn tell her you don't want to kiss her at midnight." Rachel shouted.

"Rachel, it's for drama, I thought it would be a good idea." Finn said sheepishly.

"You _do _want to kiss her!" Rachel screeched, "Oh my god, you still like her."

"Rachel, don't be—"

"Finn I think that we should stop seeing each other until this project is over. I don't want my feelings for you to get in the way of my future on Broadway." Rachel said defiantly as she stalked back over to Karofsky. Kurt looked over to seen Santana and Britt laughing in the corner while looking over at the trio who had been arguing. Kurt shook his head and smiled at Santana. She was _such _a bitch, but she was very good at it.

"Kurt, you're here. On time." A sarcastic voice said from the other side of the room.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said as he turned to face him.

"Have you thought about the plot for our piece yet?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking actually, because we won't be able to concentrate very much in here we could find an empty classroom, and work in there." Kurt said gesturing to all of the screaming teenagers.

"Uh.. Sure Kurt. Let's go." Blaine said leading Kurt out of the classroom.

Kurt saw a classroom, and walked into it, quickly followed by Blaine. He ran up to the teacher's desk and threw himself onto it, lying down on his back.

"I've always wanted to do this." Kurt grinned stretching his arms out. Blaine went bright red and looked at the floor.

"We should start writing this thing." Blaine murmured sitting at a desk.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kurt smirked sitting up.

"No, I just don't really want to fail." Blaine said quickly.

"If you say so." Kurt said jumping down off of the desk and pulling a chair up so he was sitting opposite Blaine. "What do you want to do?"

"W-What do you mean?" Blaine stuttered his face growing hot again.

"For the drama! Unless..." Kurt winked at him then laughed at his expression.

"Kurt stop it and help me with this." Blaine said looking at the paper in front of him. They worked with each other for two hours until the bell rang and they were about to leave when Kurt spoke.

"Blaine, we need to start rehearsing if we want a good mark. I hear Rachel is making Karofsky say his lines at football games, and they rehearse for three hours a night." Kurt said.

"Sure, we can come back to the studio—"

"Studio's closed after school; you can come to my house if you want?" Kurt said carefully. Blaine had to say yes if he wanted his plan to work.

"But I don't know where you live..." Blaine said.

"I'll text you it. What's your number?" Kurt said. Blaine wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Kurt, snatching his hand away when he felt Kurt's fingers brush against his own.

Kurt got his phone out and began to type. Seconds later Blaine felt his own phone buzz, he looked at Kurt before opening his new text message.

_Hey sexy ;) –K_

"Okay. I guess we have each other's numbers now. See you tonight." Blaine said practically sprinting out of the room. _Looks like Romeo was into Romeo after all._ Kurt thought as he got his phone out of his pocket again. It showed one new message. From Blaine.

**Two can play. –B**

Well shit.

**A/N: Hehe another cliffhanger! ;) Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, I'm thinking of adding an OC any ideas for names? Please tell me! Thanks R&R :D -Leah**


	4. Chapter 4: That damn laminator

**A/N: Hello guys I know I posted earlier today, but chapter 3 got 100 hits and I have already written this chapter, so I couldn't help myself... I promise I won't upload until tomorrow! Sorry if I'm updating too much :P I still hope you're enjoying it! Please review I always love reading them, speaking of reviews thanks to: **

**HarlequinBears: Your review made me squeal like an idiot XD I was kind of going for that effect! :P Thanks for the nice comments! Xoxo**

**HyperAndProudOfIt: aha glad to know you found it funny :P I know I feel kind of sorry for Blaine at the moment too, but I think he secretly wants to spend time with Kurt.. alone ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING... Well... Actually I own many things, but I don't own glee. –Leah(Samwize)**

"Muuuuuuuuuum!" Finn yelled.

"What is it sweetheart?" Carol shouted back form downstairs.

"Kurt put a sign on our bedroom door!" Finn shouted back again, "It says 'Fuck off I'm getting ready' again..."

"Finn Language! I'm coming up now." Carol said and she appeared at the top of the stairs. "We really need to get rid of that laminator we got him." Carol said cutting the laminated sign in half.

"Mum, I need to get my stuff and he's locked it from the inside." Fin moaned.

"Kurt honey, your brother needs to get some stuff can he come in?" Carol said softly. Another laminated note was slid under the door. 'Read the sign' it said.

"Kurt, get the hell out!" Finn yelled banging on the door, "You've been in there for two hours."

"Finn shut up I'm _trying _to get my jeans on its hard enough without you shouting at me to hurry up!" Kurt shouted back followed by a loud crash.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Carol asked him as she looked at Finn.

"I'm fine!" Kurt said. "I got the jeans on."

The door opened and a very pissed of Kurt came out. Wearing_ very _tight jeans. He scowled at both carol and Finn and snatched his signs out of Carol's hand.

"You cut my sign up? There's a reason it's laminated." Kurt said putting the signs in the bin.

"Kurt you know we don't use those words in this house." Carol said, smiling sympathetically at him.

"Fine. A friend's coming over later so don't come into my room. We'll be practicing drama." Kurt said.

"A friend? Is that why you spent so much time getting ready?" Carol said winking.

"Well... Not really a friend. We sort of hate each other actually, but we have to work together for this damn drama project." Kurt sighed.

"Oh... I'm sure you two will work things out." Carol said awkwardly.

"I don't think so, but he'll be here in about half an hour so just ask everyone to stay out of our way." Kurt murmured.

"Is he...?" Carol asked trailing off.

"Yes he's gay Carol, but that still means we hate each other." Kurt said with an exasperated look.

"You sure look good for someone you hate." Carol said grinning. "Keep the door open."

"Oh god, no carol!" Kurt shouted after her as she went back to the kitchen.

"See you later dude," Finn said.

"Bye Finn." Kurt replied.

Blaine's hands shook as he drove to Kurt's house. He changed his mind about going more times than he could count. _It's just a drama rehearsal._ Blaine told himself numerous times. He almost crashed his car when his sat-nav told him he had 'reached his destination' He looked around... Number 27, where was it... Aha! There it was, he looked at the house. It was smaller than he expected it to be, it was painted powder blue with white accents and there was a bay window at the front of the house. He saw something move in the window and— _oh my god it was Kurt! Well duh, he lives there. _He stopped his internal argument, and killed the engine of the car. He walked up the path feeling like an imposter and when he finally got to the door he forgot to knock and just stood at the door for about five minutes before remembering. As soon as he knocked he heard a voice from within shouting.

"Burt, can you get the door? I'm in the middle of making dinner! The woman shouted.

"Sure thing!" A gruff voice shouted back. _Oh god it was Kurt's dad. _The door opened and a man smiled at him.

"You must be Blaine," He said.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Blaine said holding out a shaking hand. Burt shook his hand gratefully, and led him into the house.

"Please call me Burt. Kurt is in his room, but be sure to knock." Burt said glancing at Finn—_Why was Finn in Kurt's house? And why was he in his pyjamas watching TV... On his own? _

"Kurt told you?" Finn whined.

"Yeah, he did." Burt chuckled. Blaine looked confusedly between the pair before deciding it would be best not to ask so he went upstairs to find Kurt's room. When he got to a landing he saw there was only one door that was closed. He figured it was Kurt's room, so he went and knocked on it.

"Ah Finn you remembered to knock." Kurt yelled from the other side of the door, "Fuck off."

"Kurt, I'm not Finn," Blaine said stepping away from the door. The door flung open and Kurt began to say something. Blaine wasn't listening; his mind was more focused on Kurt's legs. And his hair. And his—

"Blaine? Are you listening? Come in." Kurt said.

"Oh, right yeah sure." Blaine mumbled drawing (With much difficulty) His eyes away from Kurt's legs.

"Boys! Keep that door open, and no funny business!" Burt yelled from downstairs.

"Alright dad!" Kurt said as he shut his door. "He's paranoid."

"But he just said don't shut the door." Blaine said, not wanting to get on the bad side of Burt Hummel.

"Blaine, relax. Now, we should probably rehearse. We only have two people so it needs to be part of the play where only Romeo and Juliet are in it." Kurt said sitting on his bed. This made Blaine wonder why there were two beds in Kurt's room. "You can sit down too if you want."

Blaine looked at the bed, for a moment before sitting on the opposite side to Kurt. "Balcony scene?"

"No, we can't get a balcony into the studio. I think that their death is a good one." Kurt said thinking back to the time he went to see the ballet with his mother when he was younger.

"Um Kurt... They uh kiss in that scene." Blaine said quietly.

_I know I've seen the film about 100 times. _"Do you want to get an A or not Blaine? I think that that scene is the best one to showcase our talents."

_He actually wants me to kiss him in front of the whole class? _"I just don't think—"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on his own. He was about to kiss back when the door opened promptly followed by a yelp of shock.

"See Blaine it's just a kiss." Kurt said before turning to the door "What the fuck is wrong with you Finn? Learn to knock!"

"I figured it would be alright if I was fully clothed this time!" Finn shouted back.

"Boys! What is it this time?" Burt shouted as he too came into the room

"I walked in and they were kissing!" Finn yelled wildly pointing to Kurt and Blaine.

"You should have knocked!" Kurt shouted

"Kurt no one knocks on an open door." Burt said.

"The door was closed!" Finn yelped.

"Finn!"

"What?"

"The door was closed?"

"You don't understand!"

"Kurt!"

"Everyone shut up!" Carol said as she walked into the room.

"I should have made a sign..."

"You too Kurt." Carol said again.

"I think I have the right to talk is every single person in the house is in _my _room!" Kurt said loudly.

"It's my room too!" Finn shouted.

"I paid for it so it's actually my room so both of you keep quiet!" Burt managed to get in over all the shouting and screaming. Blaine looked between all four people looking very confused himself. _Why do Kurt and Finn share a room? They're _not _brothers I'm sure of that. Sign, what does Kurt mean sign? Fully clothed... I don't even want to know... _Blaine thought to himself. He sat very still and very silent hoping no one would notice him.

"Finn. I want you to knock before you go into this room. Kurt I want you to keep this door open at all times, and Carol thank you for fixing this situation." Burt said as he left the room.

"Muuuuum. I need to do my homework." Finn said to Carol. _Mum? What? Maybe they were brothers. _Blaine thought.

"Kurt would it be alright if Finn stays in here to do his homework?" Carol asked Kurt.

"Okay carol, but only if he stays quiet Blaine and I need to practice." Kurt said.

"Good, now if you don't mind I think I burned all your dinner, so I'll come up and check on things in a bit." She said leaving the room.

"So the death scene?" Kurt asked with a smirk. Blaine nodded meekly and tried his best to ignore all of Finn's accusing glances. All three boys had been working fine until Kurt got fed up of Finn looking over at them every five seconds.

"Finn what is wrong with you?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, you're just being really loud." Finn replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry but it's kind of difficult to do _drama _in silence." Kurt retorted.

"Yeah well give it a break okay?" Finn snapped.

"You're still pissed off about us kissing aren't you?" Kurt said.

"I wouldn't say it was the highlight of my day, no." Finn said a little louder.

"You know what the highlight of my day yesterday wasn't?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't!" Finn yelped.

"Then shut up or leave!"

"Fine! Bye."

"Fine!"

And with that Finn left.

"What was all that about?" Blaine asked quietly.

"None of your business." Kurt said.

"Are you two related?"

"No,"

"Why do you live together?"

"His mum married my dad."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What happened to your mum?"

"Stop talking."

"Sorry I just—"

"Stop talking."

"Kurt—"

"Stop talking!"

"Bu—"

"GOD BLAINE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kurt yelled.

"Okay. Calm down." Blaine said back moving off of the bed.

"No I will not fucking calm down." Kurt snapped.

"I just want to know what's wrong." Blaine said attempting a smile.

"Just because we're doing this project together doesn't mean we're friends!"

"Right, of course." Blaine said sounding resentful.

"Sorry." Kurt said extremely quietly.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For saying we weren't friends." Kurt replied.

"Wait. Are we friends." Blaine asked hopefully.

"No." Kurt said, "But I'd like it if we were."

"Me too." Blaine said back. _God Kurt was difficult to handle..._ But Blaine has a feeling he was worth it.

**A/N: Did you like it? I can't help but LOVE the Furt brotherly arguing (They do love each other really) Ahh, they kissed(Kurt and Blaine that is)! Anyone think that they should do a different scene from Romeo and Juliet? Also, I still need an OC name! :D I know my chapters keep getting longer and longer, but that's life. Please R&R I just love your reviews, any constructive criticism is welcome! Compliments are welcome too of course ;) Again R&R hope to see you soon (I'll probably update tomorrow if I get some good feedback) Lots of love and Klaine –Leah **


	5. Chapter 5: Heart skips a beat

**A/N: Hello! I said I'd update today.. So here I am, updating! This isn't going to be a very long authors note, but I thought I'd thank you lovely reviewers! :D **

**HyperAndProudOfIt: Yes, you're right he really really won't. But I think that it will be Blaine's turn to have some fun in the later chapters. **

**HarlequinBears: Aw good to know that you stayed up to read the chapter! You're awesome. And I do like the name Lily (My OC is a girl) :D Aha the Furt :P **

**Gendy Criss: Hmm... Well my name is Leah, so I would feel quite vain for calling her lea, but Kacey is nice. :D xoxo**

**Katie-98: Oh my gosh! I love you(If that isn't creepy) Thank you SO MUCH! I never thought anyone would like it so much333**

**Becca: Aw thanks! :D Hilarious was what I was going for :P xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, and never will be. I'll be off now. –Leah **

* * *

"Blaine I don't _care _about your hair! They did not have hair gel back then!" Kurt said as he attempted to make Blaine take the Gel out of his hair for rehearsal.

"We're in your room. Nobody is going to see me or my hair so what does it matter if there's gel in it?" Blaine retorted.

"Just get into the bathroom and rinse all of that damn stuff out of your hair!" Kurt said loudly.

"No!" Blaine said even louder.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Kurt yelled grabbing Blaine's arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kurt?" Blaine yelled as he struggled for Kurt to let go of him.

"You are!" Kurt shouted as he tried to pull Blaine towards the door. Blaine tripped Kurt up and they both fell onto the floor.

"That was on purpose!" Kurt screeched as he struggled to keep hold of Blaine, and before he knew in he was on top of the other boy, holding him down by the arms.

"So what if it was? You were going to mess with my hair!" Blaine shouted back struggling to get Kurt off of him. Then a lot of things happened all at once, Kurt's knee gave way, and his whole body came crashing down – onto Blaine's. His face smooshed into the crook of Blaine's neck and a lot of body parts touched. Both boys realised how close they both were at the same time. _Oh god I can feel his heart beat! _Blaine thought. _Why is his heart beating so fast? Wait... Oh my god I'm on top of him!_ Kurt thought at the same time. Neither one of them moved; they were worried if they moved certain... Parts would touch, so they both stayed very still. That was until someone cleared their throat loudly at the door. Kurt jumped up, ignoring Blaine's sharp intake of breath as he did and turned to the door. He saw none other than Finn Hudson who was sporting a rather greenish shade.

"I bet you're wishing you'd knocked now aren't you" Kurt said with a mock sympathetic smile. Finn nodded and promptly fell to the floor.

"... Finn?" Kurt asked poking Finn's body with a finger. "Er I think he fainted."

"Oh..." Blaine said getting up and also walking towards Finn.

"Do you want to help me get him to his bed? There is _no _way Burt and Carol are going to find out about this, and I think him lying there will be a bit of a giveaway." Kurt said picking up Finn. Blaine got his legs, and they carried him carefully, and with much difficulty towards his bed. Kurt hurried downstairs and got a glass of water an icepack and a cookie for Finn when he woke up.

"Is he er... Okay?" Kurt asked as he set the stuff on the bed side table.

"I think so, I'm not really a doctor..."

"Blaine." Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah," Blaine replied looking up.

"I still think you should get that gel out of your hair."

* * *

"Finn and I are going to school now! Bye dad, bye Carol!" Kurt shouted as he and Finn walked out of the door.

"Bye boys, drive safe!" Carol replied. Once they got into the car and Finn began to drive Kurt turned to him and began to speak.

"Burt and Carol are not to hear about what happened with you and me and Blaine yesterday, got it?"

"Kurt, you were both lying on the floor—"

"It honestly wasn't what it looked like." Kurt explained.

"Then what was it?" Finn asked. Kurt explained, and by the time he was done, they were at school.

"I don't believe you, but if you don't want me to tell mum or Burt about it, then I won't, we're brothers Kurt. We look out for each other now." Finn said, and before he knew it Kurt's arms were around him.

"Thank you so much Finn!" Kurt murmured.

"No problem bro, now let's go to school." Finn said killing the engine.

"Hello Finn! Hello Kurt." Rachel Berry called from the other side of the parking lot.

"Hi Rachel!" Finn said pulling her into a hug.

"Bye." Kurt said sprinting as fast as he could away from the pair. One thing on earth he could not stand was Finchel.

"Kurt! Where are you going, I need you to help me pick out a duet for Karofsky and I to sing together for the performance. I mean anything we choose is sure to be amazing, purely because I am going to be singing it, but I don't know what will be best to showcase his talents. I was thinking – and before you say it, I know it's not my style at all – Top forties?" Rachel said all at once.

"What talents? The only talent Karofsky has is being a jerk who won't leave glee club alone." Kurt snapped.

"Kurt I know you and David Karofsky may not be the best of friends but I really need your help if he and I are going to get the grade." Rachel explained.

"Fine, how about..." Kurt thought for a moment "Heart skips a beat?"

"What a brilliant idea Kurt! I knew I could count on you! I'll see you in drama, both of you. I hear Miss Holiday has a surprise planned for today." Rachel said running into the classroom. Finn and Kurt followed her, and when they got into the classroom they saw everyone sitting by Miss Holiday, waiting for a ticket of some sort.

"Hey guys! I thought we'd go on a trip today. To the Ohio community theatre which is only about half an hour coach journey away from school! You all need a buddy to be safe, do I thought I'd put you with your groups, so Santana Tina and Artie come here..." Miss Holiday continued to read out all the names, and when she got to Kurt and Blaine most people were already on the Bus. "Kurt and Blaine, you guys come here and get your tickets. Don't lose them otherwise you won't be able to get into the performance."

"Thanks Miss." They both said quietly, and when they got onto the bus there were only two seats left; next to each other.

"I'm not sitting with him miss." Kurt said looking at the seat as though it were crawling with beetles.

"Well, I would let you sit on another students lap, but health and safety what can you do?" Miss Holiday said shrugging.

"For god sake Hummel just sit down." Noah Puckerman said from his seat next to Brittany.

"_Fine._" Kurt said. "But I'm sitting on the outside."

"Fine, I wanted to sit on the inside anyway." Blaine snapped back. They both sat down, and Blaine tried his hardest to squish next to the window because god help him if Kurt's leg brushed his again he may have fainted. Kurt was leaning so far over the handle to talk to Santana who was on the seat next to theirs that he didn't even notice when Blaine tensed every time their legs touched.

"No Santana, I don't think that that's appropriate for your performance." Kurt sighed.

"Bu—Oh my god what is she _wearing?"_ Santana gasped pointing out or Kurt's window. Before Blaine knew it Kurt was on top of him, his palm was resting against his chest, and his neck was so close to his face he could feel the heat that was coming off it.

"Oh god, it's hideous." Kurt yelped trying to get closer to the window, and unintentionally crushing Blaine some more. Blaine let out a small squeak and looked over at Santana who was looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"Kurt, can you tell me what colour her earrings are? I think I caught a glimpse of cyan." She smirked.

"_what? No!_" Kurt yelped. The bus began to move forward slowly, and Kurt leant into Blaine, so that Blaine's lips were almost touching Kurt's neck. As Kurt kept on leaning to look at the woman Blaine kept on trying to lean back... Until Kurt's entire body was pressed against his. Blaine suddenly found himself willing to do anything for the tiny brush of legs that had been happening moments before. Kurt became aware of the situation at the exact moment the bus jolted. Kurt slipped and before Blaine could catch him; his knees fell to the floor and his face... Was in a very compromising position by Blaine's crotch. Everything went silent and all Kurt could hear was a phone taking a snapshot. He leaped up – With much difficulty due to the crappy amount of legroom coaches gave and looked around for the source of the noise. He saw Puck and Brittany holding their phones up to the pair who had both sported a beetroot red colour.

"Britt, stop it!" Santana said between very uncharacteristic giggles. The bus continued moving and Puck was passing his phone around showing it to anybody who would look at it. As soon as it got to Finn he went as pale as a ghost.

"Dude. Delete this picture _right now._" Finn said as Puck snatched the phone away from him.

"No way, this is pure gold." Puck replied smirking at the screen.

"Come on Kurt's my brother you can't do this to him. Plus if my mum or his dad saw it, they'd kill him." Finn said, trying to convince puck to delete the picture.

"Fine, but you owe me dude," Puck said deleting the picture.

"Fine, whatever you want." Fin grumbled.

"Erm... Sorry about that whole thing." Kurt said looking at the floor.

"Don't uh, don't worry about it Kurt it's already forgotten." _No it isn't. _Blaine said.

"Cool, so um... I like your trousers. They're unique." Kurt said trying to change the subject only to realise he had made the situation ten times worse.

"Thanks. I like your neck." _What? Fuck. _

_My neck? Oh right... _"Thanks... Again, I'm sorry I didn't know _that _would happen." Kurt said again.

"Like I said it's forgotten." Blaine said awkwardly.

_I wouldn't forget a situation like that in a hurry. _"Good." Kurt's phone buzzed and he saw a text from Santana.

_You should have seen his face Hummel. We make a pretty good team. –S_

**Wait. You did that on purpose? –K **

_Well, I didn't expect you to go down _there_ but yeah. He so wants you. –S_

**I hate you so so so so much. You really are Satan in a cheerleader's body. –K **

_I'll take that as a compliment. –S_

Kurt snapped his phone shut, and looked at Blaine again. He was still bright red and he was biting his lower lip which was kind of hot. _Kurt shut up. You're not supposed to be thinking things like that! Just stick to the damn plan. _He thought to himself as he continued to look at the boy next to him. Blaine got his phone out and began to type something. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what. His own phone buzzed and he realised he had a new text from Blaine.

_Stop staring. It's creepy. –B_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'll probably update tomorrow, depending on the feedback, but if it's anything like what the previous chapter got, it should be good! :D I think that's pretty much it! :D Again R&R Thankyou33 –Leah **


	6. Chapter 6: More Than Friends

**A/N: I know I'm posting like two times a day, but I'm just having so much fun writing this! Also, when I go back to school, I won't be able to update as much. So, sorry about that. I will probably only be able to update once tomorrow, because I'm going out in the evening. Thank you to all you lovely people for reading, I want to give a extra special to my friend Emily who is reading this fanfic! You've said nothing but kind words to me about the fic, so thank you! Also to everyone who has read/alerted/favourited the story! And not to mention the beautiful reviewers(I'm getting a few regular reviewers – you guys are AWESOME!): **

**HarlequinBears: Haha :P They both seem a bit like creepers in that chapter don't they? :P Awh, thanks! I may faint if I found my little brother on top of someone as well tbh... :P You have no idea how much your review made me smile like a complete creeper. :D xoxo**

**Katie-98: Thank you for everything you have said! Your reviews keep getting better and better too! (Don't worry you don't sound creepy ;) **

**HyperAndProudOfIt: Aha thanks :D xxx**

**emily mae91: Aw thank you! I'm so happy you think it's funny, and here's me.. Updating soon! :D :D**

**IAmADinosaurN: First of all. Epic name. Second, Thanks for what you said it really made me happy that you think I'm good and you're enjoying my fics! Xoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters... Apart from the bat he's mine. His name is squishy. –Leah **

* * *

"Alright guys don't worry. We only crashed a little bit. The bad news is we probably won't be able to get back to school for a while." Miss Holiday shouted down the isle of the coach. Kurt groaned and looked outside. It was already dark even though it was only about 5.00pm. "Now all of you need to get out of the coach while someone comes to fix it, but I'm sure we'll find something fun to do!"

"Damn her and her never ending optimism," Kurt grumbled as he stood up to get off the coach. "Shit it's cold out here!"

"Don't worry Kurtsie. Blue is so _your colour." _Brittany said standing next to him; she too was turning a pale shade of blue.

"Thanks Britt." Kurt said between his chattering teeth.

"Look Santana is talking to Blaine. They're really good friends, did you know that?" Brittany said, playing with the end of her scarf.

"Yeah... I did know that Britt. Do you speak to Blaine much?" Kurt asked.

"I do, he's my second best dolphin friend." She leaned in close and whispered into his ear "You're my first."

"Thanks Britt." Kurt laughed "Does he... Does he ever say anything about me?" _Kurt! Stop, what are you saying? _

"He says that he thinks you're really pretty, and he likes your eyes. I like your eyes; they're Blue. Blue's my favourite colour, because dolphins are blue, so is the sea." Brittany said airily.

"He... Likes my eyes?" Kurt said slowly. "Anything else?"

"He said that when you talk it makes him want to fall over I think." Brittany said.

"Well well, it's my two best girlfriends talking." Santana said walking over.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted running over to give her girlfriend a hug.

"Britt, why don't you go talk to Blaine, he looks lonely." Santana said waving at Brittany as she walked away.

"Now what Santana?" Kurt asked in a bored voice.

"I heard you wanted to know what Blaine thinks of you, and I'm the best person to talk to about that. I'm here to help you." Santana said with a smirk.

"Okay! Fine Santana, I wanted to know what Blaine said about me so I asked Brittany." Kurt said quickly.

"He doesn't need to say anything it's all in his face, although that doesn't stop him from talking non-stop about you whenever I try to have a conversation with him." Santana said biting her nail.

"So, erm... What does he—"

"What does he say about you? Let's see... He told me that when you pout he—I don't even want to repeat that. It makes me feel sick just thinking about it. And your hair! Don't even get me started he talks about it like it's freakin' god or something." Santana said putting her hands on her hips.

_He likes it when I pouts? I could use this. _"Oh, okay. I'll see you later Santana." Kurt said walking over to Blaine. His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket to read it.

_He likes your hips. –S_

Kurt let out a laugh and turned back to see Santana looking at him. She winked and wiggled her fingers at him. He shook his head and continued to make his way over to Blaine.

"... And that's why I want him to stop smoking." Brittany said. "Oh hi Kurt. I'll go and talk to Santana." She added giving him a knowing grin.

"Her cat smokes..." Blaine explained to Kurt.

"Yeah, I know I got him nicotine gum for Christmas. Britt says he was very happy about it." Kurt said bluntly.

"I take it that didn't work." Blaine said smiling.

"No, obviously it did not." Kurt chuckled. "Ouch! Ow, have I got something in my eye?" Kurt said bringing his hand up to his face.

"What, I don't think so, why?" Blaine said.

"Ow, I think something fell into it! Maybe an eyelash?" Kurt said pretending to be in pain "Can you take a look?"

_He wants me to see if he got something in his eye. Oh my god. _"Sure Kurt." Blaine replied and instantly Kurt brought his face to Blaine's, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Kurt asked innocently.

_Oh god, that's Kurt's breath on my cheek! _"No, I don't think so. Nothing there to me." Blaine said quickly stepping back before he did something he would regret later.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked pouting.

_He's pouting! Shit Blaine get out of here! "_What? Nothing's wrong I just didn't see anything in your eye." Blaine said.

"Fine. Any thoughts for the Drama project?" Kurt asked continuing to pout. He could practically feel Blaine staring at his lips and he had to try his hardest not to smile.

"Oh, er not yet..." Blaine said. This only made Kurt pout even more. "Erm Kurt."

"Yeah," Kurt said looking sideways.

"Please can you stop pouting, it's very... er distracting." Blaine tried to say. Kurt bit his lip, and then burst out into fits of giggles. "Kurt, shut up."

"I- I can't" Kurt said between laughs.

"Kurt it isn't funny! I'm serious, shut up!" Blaine grumbled folding his arms, and frowning at the other boy who was almost on the floor with laughter.

"Hummel! Anderson! Me, Britt, Puck Mike, Tina and Berry are going to have a look around. You're coming with us." Santana yelled across the field they were in – it was just by the motorway.

"Okay, give me a sec." Kurt said wiping his eyes. Tina grabbed his hand and pulled him along, and Blaine was quick to follow.

* * *

"Someone just go in for fuck sake!" Santana yelled pointing to the old house they had come across while exploring the countryside.

"Santana if I may add, Miss Holiday did tell us not to go into—"

"Who the hell told you that you could talk to me?" Santana snapped.

"Santana, don't be a bitch." Tina said, putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Fine you go in." Santana smirked.

"Okay." Tina walked in, and then emerged five minutes later holding a cracked wine glass. She dropped it to the floor, and raised her eyebrows at Santana.

"Wow, who knew you were such a badass?" Puck smirked.

"Who's next?" Brittany asked.

"Kurt!" Mike shouted.

"And Blaine!" Tina added grinning at mike before kissing him on the cheek. Kurt grinned before grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him into the darkness of the house. He looked around and saw an old dusty bookshelf without any books in it. There was a small corridor which led to two different rooms, and Kurt ran down the corridor and pulled Blaine into one of the rooms. They looked around and were both shocked at the interior decor. The walls were a ghastly salmon pink colour with mint pink skirting boards. There was a white and pink patterned sofa by one wall with lilac pillows on it. The carpet was the same colour as the walls, although looked rather brown because – Kurt assumed – that no one had washed it for years. There was a lamp in the corner and a large fireplace on the far wall.

"Kurt what the hell?" Blaine yelped as Kurt pulled him over to the sofa.

"We need to find something to take out!" Kurt giggled looking under the pillows.

"Kurt, I think I just heard something."

"Don't be stupid—" There was a sound on the other side of the room, Kurt jumped up and looked around. "Blaine stop it."

"Kurt I didn't do anything. I saw something over there!" Blaine said loudly Kurt walked over and stood next to Blaine who looked terrified. Something flew at them from inside the fireplace. _Flew at them_. Both boys screamed and grabbed onto the other Kurt could feel Blaine wrap his arms around him, and found it oddly comforting _maybe I do actually like him after all. _Kurt thought. He pushed all thoughts about his feelings for Blaine out of his mind as he closed his eyes, and buried his face into Blaine's neck.

"What the _fuck _was that thing?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

"I think it was a bat." Blaine said.

"Did you know bats have the highest homosexuality rate in all mammals?" Kurt said before thinking.

_Where the hell did that come from? _"No I didn't know that Kurt. You just made my day." Blaine said sarcastically. Blaine pulled away from the... What was it? A hug? An _embrace_? Never mind.

"Thanks for you know..." Kurt said gesturing towards the fireplace.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" Blaine replied with a smile.

"Yeah." Kurt said smiling back.

"So you think we're friends?" Blaine asked, blushing slightly.

Kurt shook his head, and Blaine could fee his heart sink. "We're more." Kurt whispered, and leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Blaine's.

* * *

**A/N: They kissed (Well properly) Aw Aw Aw, but don't think that it's all going to be rainbows and klisses from now on I still have plenty of drama to go around! On another note: Please take 30 seconds of your time to review the story and tell me what you thought, because it really doesn't take that long, and your reviews mean the world to me. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, see you all tomorrow (If I get some good feedback) R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! ;) –Leah **


	7. Chapter 7: And leave the door open!

**A/N: Hello! OMJ I have had the most horrid day. Please tell me it will be better! :P Hope you like this chapter, thanks to you readers, for without you I would not be writing this right now, also thanks for the reviewers: **

**EmilyS98: Awww, em you are too kind! You are like the nicest person I know – ever! Don't ever ever change! :D :D :D Thankyou33 I love you soooo much! Xoxo**

**HyperAndProudOfIt: Aha, yes... Yes it did :P **

**HarlequinBears: Ahhha, confetti and Gifs, I wish! :P Thank you so much though! :D 3 xoxo **

**Please review! It would really make my day, and sorry for the fillery chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this... :'( **

* * *

"Kurt, stop it we need to practice our drama," Blaine argued as he tried to push Kurt off him. They had been in Kurt's room doing their Drama project until Kurt decided he didn't want to do that, he wanted to make out with Blaine instead which of course made them both _very _distracted.

"You don't like it when I kiss you?" Kurt pouted, which only made Blaine even more distracted.

"Well, when you put it like that," Blaine grinned leaning in again. Before they knew it they were back in their original position on Kurt's bed. The door flung open and Kurt didn't even stop kissing Blaine.

"Finn! What have I told you about knocking? For fuck sake." He said between kisses.

"What was that?" A stern voice came from the doorway. Kurt leaped up, and spun around, hoping for once in his life that he wasn't right; _he was._

"Dad! I- I'm so sorry, I thought you were Finn!" Kurt yelped before realising that his shirt was only buttoned up half way. He blushed a deep crimson, and grabbed the nearest jacket he could find, and being sure to zip it up all the way.

"I don't care who you thought I was! We do not use that language in our house, and you are not to be doing things like _that" _Burt gestured towards the bed, "Under my roof. Next time I find this door shut when you, and Blaine are in here alone together I'm going to take it off its hinges!"

Kurt paled at the thought of not having a door for his room, and nodded. Burt grunted in agreement before walking out of the room, making a point to push the door as far open as it would go.

"Oh my god that's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened in my entire life." Kurt moaned as he pushed the door slightly closed so that he could get to his dresser to find his phone which he remembered leaving on top of said item of furniture, he grabbed his phone and began to make his way over to Blaine before he tripped over a pillow which had fallen off the bed. He crashed into the door, and let out a cry of pain. Blaine was by him in an instant, asking him if he was okay, Kurt said he was fine, and got up, suddenly they heard an enraged voice come from the other side of the _closed _door.

"Who closed this bloody door?" Burt Hummel yelled stomping down the stairs to get none other than his toolbox.

"Oh god, it must have slammed when I fell!" Kurt said opening the door. His dad was making his way up the stairs with a toolbox, and he looked as red as a tomato. "Dad, you don't understand!"

"No Kurt you don't understand, this is my house, and these are my rules, now I'm taking this door down." Burt shouted as he began to get the door down. Blaine thought it would be best to leave the two Hummel's to argue by themselves, so he slipped past the two and went downstairs to get himself a glass of water; hoping that the situation would have been resolved by the time he returned upstairs. Sadly however when he went upstairs the door had indeed been removed from the hinges, but Kurt wasn't willing to let it go easy. He had one end of the door, and was desperately trying to pull it one way, while his dad had the other and was also trying to pull the door.

"Dad – You can't – Take my – Bedroom door!" Yurt screeched as he struggled to keep hold of the door.

"Yes I can – And I – Will!" Burt said, he too was having

"Kurt!" Blaine tried to say, but both father and son were caught up in the door argument that neither one of them acknowledged his presence. Blaine shrugged and decided to go home. He set his water on the table in the landing, walked down the stairs and out of the front door, chuckling lightly at the fact he could hear the men arguing from the street.

"Blaine, you don't understand, he _took _my door." Kurt whined. Blaine chuckled and sighed as he had his usual nightly phone call with his boyfriend.

"Kurt I'm sure he'll give it back. What does Finn have to say about all of this?" Blaine asked, only mildly interested in what Kurt brother had to say about the situation.

"Finn doesn't mind, I believe he said 'Dude I don't even have a girlfriend, sucks that you can't make out with Blaine though' God he is so annoying!" Kurt said loudly down the phone.

"I'm in here you know!" Blaine heard Finn's voice faintly down the line.

"Stop eavesdropping then!" Kurt snapped back.

"It's not my fault I have to hear you talk on the phone to your boyfriend, and when you talk about the stuff you guys do together, dude I do _not _need to hear that!" Blaine moaned.

"Shut up and leave me alone Finn, just because I'm in a relationship, and you're not." Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, you're still on the phone to me remember?" Blaine said softly, not wanting to interrupt Kurt when he was in bitch mode.

"Okay. How come you left all of a sudden?" Kurt asked innocently. Okay, Blaine had to laugh at this one, "Why are you laughing?"

"Kurt I _tried _to tell you I was leaving about twenty times, but you were too busy arguing over that door with your dad!" Blaine said.

"Well, if you'd of stayed maybe I'd have gotten to keep my door." Kurt huffed.

"Kurt, I think we both know that's not what would have happened. He seemed pretty intent on taking the door with him. What did he do with it anyway?" Blaine asked curiously.

"He took it all the way down to the garage! Come with me to get it? I'm sure it will fit into my far!" Kurt practically pleaded.

"No Kurt I will not disobey your father, and steal things from his workplace." Blaine said bluntly. "I'm going to sleep now goodnight."

"Fine, but Blaine..." Kurt said coyly "I'm pouting by the way."

"Oh really?" Blaine smirked.

"You made me so sad when you told me you were going to hang up on me." He continued.

"Well I'm sure there's something I can do to make it up to you." Blaine said slowly.

"I think that can be arra—"

"Will both of you shut up! I can hear _everything_ you're saying." Finn finally yelped

"Uh Blaine, I gotta go." Kurt said, quickly snapping his phone shut.

"This just got real awkward real fast." Finn muttered.

"Yep, it sure did," Kurt agreed, looking around in the darkness in the room pleading for something to make Finn stop talking. "I genuinely forgot you were in here if that makes it any better."

"You'd think it would... But it actually doesn't." Finn said quietly.

"Right. Well, goodnight Finn." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: I know! Short chapter! D: Please please please please please R&R, I have had the worst day ever today, and I think some kind reviews would cheer me up33 Taa –Leah **


	8. Chapter 8: 1 You're beautiful

**A/N: Hello! :D This story is so fun to write! And if any of you are wandering where I got the door idea from... My dad did it to me, when I had a boy in my room, and the door was closed. Yeah... My strong catholic father was not too happy to find a boy in his daughters room... Oh well, I have my door back now and that's all that matters! Thanks to all you reviews:D :D A special thankyou to:**

**HyperAndProudOfIt: Feel free to fan girl as much as you like I know I did when I was writing it! ;) xoxo**

**EmilyS98: Your reviews em! I swear, I could die of happiness(But I won't because then I couldn't update...) Thankyou sooo much for everything xoxo –Leah**

**SayMyNAAmE: That really does make me feel better! Thanks for saying you love it, it means a lot33**

**EmmaxxCaroline: Thankyou! Wow! That's a lot of names! MY OC will probably be appearing in the next chapter! :D xoxo**

**HarlequinBears: Aha, isn't he?33 Aw! This teddy is so cute! I shall name him Kurt. ;) **

**Friendsloversorhaters: It's always good to know people actually laughed! :P xoxo**

**Klaine-Peeta-and-chocolate: Well... Kurt said they were more than friends, so I figure that means boyfriends... I mean I've never personally been in a gay relationship, so I wouldn't know.. XD I always pictured him as being quite bitchy but if you think I should tone him down, I will ... After this chapter.. Hope your day got better (I have exams too!) D: **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! HAPPY? -Leah**

* * *

"Blaine, we're doing this. I've already put together our matching outfits!" Kurt said defiantly, thrusting a suit at Blaine.

"Kurt I just don't think that we should go out there." Blaine said putting the suit back on the bench.

"Why not?" Kurt said, pouting.

"Don't do that!" Blaine moaned.

"Then put this on, and come out of here." Kurt said even louder.

"Kurt, I am _not _wearing a suit to the park!" Blaine hissed.

"Oh _come on! _People will think we're on the way to a wedding, or a party! It will be fun!" Kurt said picking the suit up off the floor.

"No. It's not gonna happen." Blaine said. Kurt looked at him with his lips pursed in frustration.

"Fine. I'm withholding sex." Kurt huffed.

"We haven't even had sex." Blaine said bluntly.

"Fine then... I'm leaving." Kurt said.

"This is your house."

"Then you're leaving."

"You can't make me."

"I can try!"

"Go on then."

"Fine I will!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Blaine immediately sat down on Kurt's bedroom floor with his head buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. Kurt paused and analysed the situation. He ran over to the draw he kept his art supplies in, and got the masking tape out (Why he had the revolting stuff he did not know, but at that moment in time, he was glad he did!) and he began to unstick it.

"Blaine, like that's going to help!" Kurt said pretending to move Blaine, only making him curl in on himself even more. Kurt got the tape, and stuck one side of it to Blaine's back. He then ran around the boy three times, and before Blaine knew it he was unable to move.

"What did you do?" Blaine yelled, his voice muffled.

"I – taped you – up!" Kurt gasped between giggles.

"Get me out of this damn stuff!" Blaine shouted trying to free himself.

"No! First I would like to know 100 reasons why Kurt Hummel is awesome." Kurt said, "And I don't want you to stop talking."

"Fine, number 1. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, 2..." Blaine began to reel out reasons Kurt was awesome. He had been doing so for about 20 minutes when Burt Hummel walked into the house. He heard voices coming from Kurt's room, and got extremely anxious when he realised it was Blaine's voice. Sudden thoughts of the two teenage boys in the house on their own filled his mind, and door or no door; it wouldn't matter if there was nobody else in the house. Which is why when he walked to the doorframe of Kurt and Finn's room he was surprised to see Blaine curled up on the floor covered in masking tape – his head was taped onto his knees, and his legs were taped to his body, didn't that hurt? – And Kurt was lying on the side of the bed laughing. Neither one of them noticed that Burt was there, so he decided to not clue them in... Unless things got awkward.

"Number 51... Whenever I'm late for school you stick a note on my locker saying hurry up you dumbass, I've been waiting. That's pretty awesome." Blaine said. _What the hell? _Burt thought as he hid behind the doorframe.

"Number 52... I know I've already said you're beautiful, but this one's different, Kurt you are sexy. Like really sexy. Sometimes I don't even know how—" Burt did not need to hear the end of that sentence.

"Hello _boys, _what's goin' on?" Burt asked walking into the room acting as though he had only just got there.

"Dad! We swear we didn't do anything bad whilst you were gone!" Kurt yelped; rushing over to sit by his boyfriend who was still curled up on the floor.

"Yeah, we promise Mr. Hummel." Blaine said.

"That's not what I asked; I said what is going on?" Burt asked looking at the pair suspiciously.

"Well... Blaine didn't want to go to the park, so I taped him up... And I made him tell me 100 reasons why he thinks I'm awesome." Kurt said blushing.

"Kurt, my neck kind of hurts and the tape is pulling my hair." Blaine moaned.

"Shh..." Kurt said patting Blaine on the head.

"You really went through 52 reasons why you think my son is awesome?" Burt asked tripping over the word 'awesome' slightly.

"Yes, your son is wonderful. Oooh! 53, wonderful, you're wonderful Kurt." Blaine said leaning towards Kurt.

"Kurt, get the damn tape off of Blaine. And while I'm gone keep the door op—Oh right. Never mind. But no funny business!" Burt said as he noticed the empty doorframe.

"Dad, when can I get my door back anyway?" Kurt asked.

"When you learn to behave." Burt said "Oh, and it's lovely how you leave notes on Blaine's locker." Burt couldn't see Blaine but he suspected both boys had gone bright red. As he left he heard Kurt whisper to Blaine:

"If he heard that then he must have heard... Oh no."

Burt chuckled as he left the boys to un-tape Blaine.

* * *

Blaine had just arrived at school and saw Kurt walking into the building. He rushed up behind his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Number 54, you have a nice ass." He whispered in Kurt's ear, making him shudder.

"Blaine, you can't just say things like that!" Kurt blushed, although Blaine could tell he was smiling.

"Number 55, you're cute when you blush." Blaine added.

"Blaine stop it." Kurt said shaking his head at his boyfriend's ridiculous behaviour.

"C'mon, we can't be late for Drama today, we have to choose the lighting today." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him to the studio.

"Blaine, we're not late! Just go in!" Kurt said pushing Blaine into the classroom.

"Fine, but if we'd have been a minute late, then Miss holiday would've come in and then we would have gotten in a lot of trouble." Blaine said pointing at the door where Miss Holiday had just come in.

" If.. Would... Have. Blaine, stop being so paranoid!" Kurt said as he stalked over to Miss Holiday.

"You know you love me." Blaine said as he followed.

"Yes, I do know I love you." Kurt said giving Blaine a grin.

"Number 56, I really really like your smile." Blaine said with a wink.

"Blaine, shh listen!" Kurt giggled.

"Alright, the performance is going to happen this time next week. Everyone okay with that? Good!" Miss Holiday said, not even waiting for a response. "Here is the group order, first group come up so you can talk to me about lighting props and staging! Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt and Blaine hurried forward, hand in hand and listened intently as Miss Holiday explained in great detail about how the lighting worked, and where to store the props.

"Thanks Miss!" Blaine said as both Kurt and Blaine ran up to the Balcony where the lighting equipment was kept. "Okay, so we need to learn how to set timers on all the different types of lights so that they go on and off during our performance."

"Here, let me do it." Kurt said, pushing Blaine aside.

"Kurt are you sure you know how to work that panel? It looks quite complicated." Blaine said creasing his brows in confusion as Kurt moved his hands deftly around the panel, pressing buttons, and clicking switches where appropriate.

"Done. I think?" Kurt said about ten minutes later.

"Number 57, you're really sexy when you work." Blaine breathed.

"You already said sexy." Kurt said

"This time it's different. How did you do that anyway?" Blaine asked eying Kurt suspiciously.

"I work at my dad's garage like all the time Blaine. It's like you don't even know me at all!" Kurt said pretending to faint.

"Wow." Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"It's just you... You're so sexy." Blaine said. At that moment Santana walked in.

"You do know the microphone is on we heard everything you said from when Kurt said 'done I think.'" Santana said winking and walking off. Blaine went bright red, whereas Kurt on the other hand just smirked.

"Let me fix it..." He said as he simply pressed one button.

"You did that on purpose!" Blaine said loudly. He had never been more embarrassed in this life. He had just said that he thought his boyfriend was sexy when he was fiddling with a lights control panel. And in front of his entire Drama class!

"You didn't come to the park with me!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked? PLEASE R&R! –Leah xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: Just grow up!

**A/N: Wow! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for like 2 days! I have been soooo busy lately! :P Okay, so random question, but I find it really interesting to hear what people think, but how old would you guess I was based on the way I write? People always say different things, and I was just wondering what you all thought. Thank you for reading so far! Special thank you to these supermegafoxyawesomehot people: **

**HyperAndProudOfIt: I know! I feel bad for them :P xoxo**

**HarlequinBears: You have no idea how happy reading things like this makes me! :D xoxo**

**PerfectBlackbird: (Awesome name!) I'm so happy people actually find the stuff I'm writing funny! xoxo**

**EmilyS98: Ill again? Oh dear :/ Hope you're better now! I really honest to god hope we don't die. :P Aw, you! You make me giggle uncontrollably with your kind words! Xoxo**

**Klaine-peeta-and-chocolate: Yes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of glee... **

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE? xoxo –Leah **

* * *

"Okay, the lighting is ready. Santana, Britt do you know the lighting cues?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you have cues in snooker?" Brittany asked with a thoughtful expression.

"We know them is it: Lights on, then fade when you take the poison and then flash back on, and fade when you're both dead?" Santana asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah, that's it. Good luck for your performance by the way guys." Kurt said with a smile.

"You too porcelain." Santana smirked.

"I'm actually quite nervous." Kurt admitted.

"You can't be serious! You actually have stage fright?" Blaine asked amusedly.

"Shut up Blaine. Like you weren't fidgeting the whole time in the car this morning." Kurt said, smiling playfully at his boyfriend.

"Kurt you said that was endearing." Blaine snapped.

"It was. C'mon, let's go and watch Rachel." Kurt said waving goodbye to Santana and Brittany. Kurt and Blaine sat down and the curtain went up. Rachel was centre stage wearing a black cocktail dress. Rachel stood forward and began to sing.

'_I can see you're not yourself  
Even when you're here with me  
I know that you're somewhere else_

So put another record on  
Kiss and leave me on  
Nothing really matters when we're dancing  
Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat  
'Cause every time we come this close, my heart skips, skips a beat'

Karofsky stepped up from behind the curtain, not looking at all comfortable as he joined in.

'_So come on, spin me around  
Now I don't wanna go home  
Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_'

Kurt and Blaine were both surprised when they heard Karofsky sing; he wasn't too bad, but he was nothing compared to Rachel. Mike then danced onto the stage, moving to the beat of the music. It was all pretty impressive.

'_So hung up  
We can't let go  
If you really have to leave  
One more time just move me slow_

So put another record on  
Play it on repeat,  
Nothing really matters when we're dancing  
Cause all you ever need to know, is what you do to me,  
And every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat'

Kurt could tell that Mike was lip syncing, but it didn't really affect the performance that much. Karofsky and Rachel turned to each other and held hands as they sang the next part together.

'_So come on, spin me around  
Now I don't wanna go home  
Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh'_

Rachel's voice soared over Karofsky's. Mike stopped dancing and began to do something that shocked the entire crowd; he began to sing... Well rap really.

'_Rizzle Kicks, Yeah  
At the start of the night I was like, what?  
Let's have a team talk,  
Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for,  
Flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw  
Should have just taken her to the cinema to see saw,  
Ooh, she let me sit with her, I figured her figure's a sure sure winner,  
'Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skipper  
You make my heart skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip a beat.'_

The whole crowd stared, because he was in actual fact really good.

'_So come on, spin me around  
Now I don't wanna go home  
Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
My heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
My heart skips, skips a beat'_

They all stopped singing and stood centre stage. They began their dialogue and the performance went smoothly from there. As they bowed and walked off stage the whole class erupted into applause. Kurt and Blaine both froze when Miss Holiday called their names out.

"We can do this Kurt. Just stay calm, and don't panic. Okay?" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand as they walked backstage.

"I don't even know why I'm so worried! I mean I've sang in front of thousands of people! Why am I all shaky now?" Kurt asked looking for his costume.

"I don't know," Blaine said, "I'm not too sure how to feel. I've never done anything like this before. I just don't want to mess up."

"You won't, you'll be great." Kurt reassured him.

"God! What if people make fun of us?" Blaine yelped looking at Kurt wildly.

"Relax Blaine. They won't." Kurt said as he pulled on his costume.

"Really? People won't make fun of two gay people in a homophobic school?" Blaine said.

"We're doing this. We worked too damn hard to give it all up now! Plus if we want to be on Broadway, we're going to have to get used to tough crowds." Kurt snapped.

"_You want to be on Broadway. _Not me." Blaine snapped back.

"I can't _believe _how selfish you're being, okay, so maybe this isn't your dream but can't you at least help me get to mine!" Kurt said in a raised voice.

"Have you ever thought that I was just doing this to help you? I know how much shit these guys put you through. That's why I came here tonight, because I wanted to protect you." Blaine said forcefully.

"I don't _need _protecting Blaine! I can cope perfectly fine on my own, but I can't do this performance without you, so grow up and put your costume on!" Kurt shouted. He could here a couple of gasps coming from the audience and suspected that they were being too loud, but he was too mad to pay much attention to it.

"You want me to grow up, why don't you grow up yourself first before making snap judgements, and analysing _every single thing _I say!" Blaine shouted even louder. He threw his costume onto the floor, and walked out of the props room – through the back entrance, so nobody would see him leave.

"Blaine, wait I—" Kurt didn't even bother to finish the sentence, because he knew his boyfriends had left the school. _What the hell just happened? _Was all Kurt could think. He and Blaine had had arguments since they had started going out with each other, but nothing that actually made them as mad as they were now. Kurt crumpled to the floor. Not even bothering to go onstage, _what was the point? _

"Hey man," A familiar sounding voice said.

"H-Hi Finn." Kurt said putting on his happy voice – he had learned to sound happy ever since he decided not to tell his father about the bullying. Burt knew that Kurt was being bullied though. He found out after Sue complained about it. Kurt still liked to make his father think he was happy though.

"What, uh... What happened with you and Blaine just now?" Finn said, awkwardly sitting – or rather crouching – on the floor next to Kurt.

"I, I don't know Finn! He just snapped, and I- I don't know w-what I did wrong." Kurt whispered. Finn patted Kurt on the back slowly,

"I'm sure he'll come around, or something." Finn said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Thanks Finn." Kurt snapped looking up. Finn could see tear tracks on his stepbrothers face, but figured he would be crying if he and his boyfriend had just had an argument.

"Sorry dude, if you want me to go, then I'll just be... going now." Finn said standing up, "Do you want me to get Mercedes, or Rachel or...?"

"No thank you Finn, I think I'll just go home. Tell miss we'll speak to her about the performance later." Kurt said in a very composed, but forced voice.

"Will do." Finn replied with an awkward wave. Finn gave him a small smile before getting up and leaving the props room as well.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? R&R? Oh lord! I was bitten by the angst bug :/ Sometimes my hands just start typing out angst all by themselves and I can't help it! Sorry? Please R&R to find out how it went... And what will be done about their drama performance! :O Thanks guys! Much love and Klisses –Leah xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Build a Fort out of sheets

**A/N: Thanks to the reviews: **

**EmilyS98: I can't even thank you enough! Hope your wrists get better –Leah xoxo**

**HarlequinBears: Haha I guess I am young-ish :P Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Please Review! **

* * *

Blaine had driven straight home after his argument with Kurt. It had been two weeks and it was killing Blaine. They had managed to get an okay grade in the assignment because Miss. Holiday had seen them in rehearsals and thought it was worth a B+. Blaine had expected much more if they had done the actual performance, but then again he had expected to be with Kurt... Were they even boyfriends? It was still on facebook, and everyone knows that's what makes it official, but there had been no conversations or texts or even meetings. _I should go and speak to Kurt. _Blaine thought. _Screw this. I'll just stay in my room and make sad music. It will save me a load of embarrassment. _Blaine found himself thinking as he reached for his guitar and sheet music. Just then the doorbell rang. _Damn those girl scouts. _Blaine thought as he grumbled and made his way down stairs. He opened the door, ready to politely decline any sweets the young girls may be selling, but instead found Kurt. He looked really really sad and it hurt Blaine physically to look at him.

"Hi Blane. Can I come in?" Kurt asked quietly, looking at the ground.

"Uh, sure Kurt I'm not really presentable." Blaine said, gesturing to his pyjamas as he ushered him into the house.

"I think you look cute." Kurt mumbled.

"Thanks." Blaine replied with his adorable smile.

"Did I say that out loud?" Kurt said, bringing a hand up to his mouth.

"Yes you did." Blaine chuckled."If it's anything, I think you look cute too."

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly.

"Sit down." Blaine offered grabbing a seat on his sofa watching Kurt sit next to him.

"I'm so sorry—"

"No Kurt don't be I was completely out of order—"

"I shouldn't have pushed you—"

"I held you back in the performance—"

"You didn't want to do it—"

"You have _so _much potential—"

"Stop!" Kurt said loudly with a giggle.

"Alright." Blaine said.

"Look, shall we just call it quits?" Kurt sighed.

"_This _is why our relationship works Kurt." Blaine said.

"So it's final? We are officially in the no arguing stage?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Deal." Blaine grinned.

"Can we watch a movie?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Kurt asked.

"I kind of wanted to watch _Men In Black_ I know it's kind of silly, but my brother loves them and I want to see if the second half is as good as the first." Blaine said.

"M'kay." Kurt said giving Blaine a sleepy grin.

* * *

"Kurt! You gotta come over; I've got an awesome fool proof way to get you and Blaine back together!" Mercedes yelled down the speaker of her phone.

"Ow! Ow Mercedes, I'm still half asleep." Kurt said looking over to his boyfriend who fell asleep about five minutes from the end of the film and the _'first half was better Kurt did you know that?' _

"Alright boo, so do you want to come over?" Mercedes asked.

"Well actually I don't really need to..." Kurt began.

"What do you mean boo? You haven't given up on him have you?" Mercedes practically screamed down the phone.

"No! Not at all, well it's just earlier on today I got really angry and I just came up to his house and we talked and watched a movie and fell asleep and... Well then you called." Kurt explained

"I guess I'll just keep my plan for another day..." Mercedes said slowly.

"Another time?" Kurt asked amusedly.

"You know what I mean boo, look I'll talk to you later, say hi to Blaine from me?" Mercedes asked.

"Will do, by 'Cedes." Kurt said hanging up, and putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah baby?" Kurt asked quietly

"You looked really good in the film." Blaine said.

"I wasn't in the film. Did I ever mention that you are the cutest thing ever when you're tired?" Kurt said stroking Blaine's hair.

"Mm... I like that. I like your hair too. I want to touch your hair and _other things_."

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed.

"S'true." Blaine giggled.

"Get up." Kurt said pushing Blaine off the sofa.

"Mmph! Kurt, waddaya do that for?" Blaine screamed as he hit the floor.

"Let's... _Build a fort out of sheets." _Kurt sang grinning as he watched his boyfriend pull himself up.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream" _Blaine sang – extremely out of tune because of his tiredness.

"_The way you turn me on I can't sleep!" _Kurt added, grinning wildly as his boyfriend threw a very expensive looking pillow at him.

"_Let's take a chance and don't ever look back!" Kurt yelled throwing three pillows at Blaine._

"_Don't ever look back!" _

"_Let you put your hand—"_

"These aren't even the right words!" Blaine said with a laugh as they both continued to throw stuff at Blaine and likewise.

"Who cares? _Hands on me in my skin tight jeans!" _Kurt finished, falling into Blaine's arms. Blaine – who wasn't really concentrating – fell at the weight of Kurt on him, and they both fell to the floor.

"Blaine! I'm home? Are you still in?" Blaine's mother called from the door. And second she would turn the corner and see—yeah there it was. "Blaine what happened!"

"There was an um accident." Blaine said standing up and scratching the back of his neck.

"How did you manage to do this? And why would you want to do this? I know you've been by yourself all day, but really honey?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Actually mum..." Blaine kicked Kurt. "Kurt get up." He hissed. Reluctantly Kurt got up and looked at the floor.

"Who is this Blaine?" Blaine's mother asked, taking in Kurt's obviously gay appearance.

"This is Kurt. My boyfriend." Blaine said quietly. The penny dropped and Blaine actually saw his mother's expression change from surprised to shocked.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson. It's lovely to finally meet you." Kurt said slowly.

"I would say likewise, but Blaine hasn't even told me that he was in a _relationship._" Blaine's mum said.

"I didn't think you'd be interested mother." Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? I'm sure Kurt has told his parents about you?" Mrs. Anderson said.

"Oh not that much. Really it's no big deal." Kurt said quickly.

"No, I feel rude now. How about you stay for dinner Kurt? I'm sure Blaine and his father and I would be glad of the company. Oh, and do call me Francis." She said with a smile.

"Kurt really does need to get going now _mum." _Blaine said slowly.

"I insist." Francis continued.

"I would love to stay Francis." Kurt said.

"Good. I'll get to work on the dinner." She said as she began to leave the room. "You're not a vegetarian are you?"

Kurt shook his head and gave her a smile.

Sssssssssssss

"Dinner's ready, Blaine please come and help your father and I lay the table." Blaine's mother called from the dining room.

"Are you ready for this baby?" Blaine asked. "Just ignore everything my dad says to you _please." _

"Don't worry I can handle it." Kurt said grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"Here we go..." Blaine said as they both walked down the stairs.

"Blaine there you are, here take the knives and forks out, I'll be in with the food in a second." Francis said. About 10 minutes later the food was being served and some attempts at conversation were beginning.

"So Kurt how do you know Blaine?" Mr Anderson asked.

"We go to school together."

"I assume you're gay?" He said.

"Dad! Don't assume things!" Blaine said angrily.

"Well look at the boy!" Mr Anderson said loudly.

"Yes. I am gay." Kurt said finally.

"He's Blaine's boyfriend." Blaine's mother added.

"Oh I see. Are there many gay people as your school?"

"No, not that I know of. Just me Blaine and this other guy." Kurt said, wincing as he thought of Karofsky.

"So you're just together because you're there?" Mr Anderson asked.

"No _Dad. _It's not like that." Blaine said.

"You know you have a very high voice." He said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Kurt said sarcastically before he could stop himself. Blaine stifled a laugh and gripped his boyfriend's hand reassuringly under the table.

"Are you in that glee club of Blaine's?"

"Yes. He's an amazing singer." Blaine said with a grin; he liked showing Kurt off to other people.

"Really? Is that so."

"He's a countertenor." Blaine continued.

"What does that mean?"

"It's just a musical thing." Blaine said quickly.

"Sounds interesting. What do you want to do with your life Kurt?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I'd like to be on Broadway." Kurt answered. Mr Anderson let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny about that, _dad_?" Blaine said slowly.

"Oh, nothing at all. What I meant to say was what do you think you're _going _to do with your life." Mr Anderson said.

"I think I'm going to be on Broadway. In fact I _am_ going to be on Broadway." Kurt snapped, placing his fork onto his half eaten plate of food.

"Please just stop talking dad. You're being rude." Blaine replied angrily.

"James, you're making Kurt uncomfortable." Francis said in a small voice. "Kurt, have you finished dear?"

"Yes." Kurt said meekly.

"I'll go and get pudding then. Blaine, the table." Francis ordered.

"I need to go actually. My dad is expecting me home in ten minutes. But thank you for the dinner I had a lovely time." Kurt murmured.

"Anytime dear." Francis said, giving Kurt an apologetic look.

"Of course. Goodbye," Kurt said as he made his way to the door.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god. I don't even KNOW what that chapter was. It was short, and tbh, it was shit (Excuse my language) I'm really not feeling this story at the moment... I might take a break from it for a bit, because I'm not writing it well at all :/ I apologise that you had to read that and I'm sorry I wasted your time... You can review if you want to, but I really don't think this chapter is worth any praise. Please hate all you want, I deserve it. -Leah**


End file.
